Betrayal
by Cassiel16
Summary: "What you did was worse, my best friend abandoned me when I needed her most. I can forgive him the same way I forgive you; because I love you and that will never change." Just kind of a sad story that I'm sure anyone that has gone to high school has experienced, in some form or another. It is AU, all human. -I don't own anything, Stehanie Meyer does-


**I wrote this because I needed some way to express how I am feeling, but because I have no one to talk to this is second best, yeah? I promise I haven't abandoned my other stories, I just need a little break from... everything. I want to say thank you for all the people who take time to read my stories and review, favorite, and alert stuff. It really means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy it and for anyone who has a similar situation, you can always talk to me you can PM me or we can e-mail.**

**The picture belongs to my friend Hazeleyes1990 on deviantart. You should really check her out, her artwork is amazing.**

**In case you haven't guessed this whole story is based off of personal experience, just slightly different.**

"_I like animals because they are not consciously cruel and don't betray each other."-_

**Taylor Caldwell**

I stare in disgust at Alice Cullen and the people she is with. She glances up at me but I ignore her and continue walking to my table in the school's cafeteria. I pull a chair out and sit, resting my head on the cool table. I feel a hand on my back and I know that it is Angela. I feel her scoot over and rest her head on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She whispers in my ear and I plaster a fake smile onto my face and sit up.

"I'm fine, just a headache." I lie through my teeth, and I know that she doesn't believe me. She frowns but doesn't push the subject further… even though I wish she would. I rest my head back onto the table but I can feel _her_ gaze on me. Angela shifts next to me and I look up to see her glaring behind me. "Angela?" I ask and her eyes soften when she looks at me.

"It's nothing, Bella." I can tell that she is lying but I just turn my head away from her. It isn't long until I feel that gaze again, and I sigh. I focus on Jessica and Lauren's conversation, trying to ignore _her_. It is only a few minutes when I hear Angela growl beside me. I turn and look at her in concern; she only did that when she was severely pissed. She doesn't meet my gaze, though. Instead, she is focused on something behind me and I have a terrible feeling of what it is. I only wait a moment for my answer.

"Um, hi guys." Alice's voice comes from behind me, and immediately all other conversations cease.

"What do you want, Alice?" Angela demands while grabbing my hand. Alice follows the action and she frowns slightly.

"I was wondering if I could possibly speak to Bella." She says, polite as ever. I wince and glance at Angela desperately.

"I don't think so." Angela says squeezing my hand.

"I really need to talk with her. Please." She pleads directing it at me. I turn around slowly. I can't deny her, even after what she has done.

"Five minutes, Alice, that's it." I say rubbing my forehead, now I do have a headache. I stand but Angela pulls me back.

"Bella?" She asks concern evident in her tone. I force a fake smile once again.

"Five minutes, I'll be okay." I say and lean down to hug her. She opens her mouth but closes it quickly, and lets go of my hand. I turn back to Alice who is looking at us with a frown. "Your time begins now, so you better hurry." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"Can we, uh, go somewhere a little more private?" I just nod and she leads me out of the cafeteria and into the nearby restrooms. After checking to see if anyone is there and finding no one, she turns towards me. "How have you been, Bella?" I stare at her in disbelief.

"If you dragged me in here to pretend to care then I'm leaving." I say and head towards the door. She stops me by grabbing my wrist.

"That isn't why I asked to talk with you. I—"

"Then stop pretending and get to the point." She looks hurt and I almost apologize.

"I do care, Bella." She pauses at my snort.

"You have a funny way of proving it." I laugh humorlessly at her confused look. "It doesn't matter, Alice. You have three minutes left." She sighs and looks at me with sadness in her eyes.

"What has happened to us, Bella, why aren't we friends anymore?" I stare at her, she really has no clue?

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I scream and she looks shocked, I never say that word, ever. "You honestly are confused about why we don't hang out and have sleep overs anymore?" I shake my head in disbelief.

"I know I wasn't there for you, Bella, but Jas—"I cut her off.

"Jasper! That is the problem right there. You really don't see it do you. Tell me, Alice, what did we say three years ago? Summer of eighth grade, right before freshman year?" I ask quietly.

"That when we got boyfriends that we wouldn't abandon each other, that we wouldn't change who we were." She stops, but continues again. "I don't see—"

"God damn it, Alice. This is why we aren't friends anymore. You don't see why. You broke your promise you changed, you left me." I say my voice breaking at the end. I take a deep breath. "And I wasn't going to sit around and hope that you would come back, because I knew that you wouldn't and so I stopped hanging out with you."

"You changed, too, Bella." Alice says. "You became all quiet and you wouldn't come out with me anymore… you changed, too." She says stepping forward.

"I wonder why! I became the third wheel to everything! I wouldn't go out with you anymore because it wasn't just you I was going out with, it was you and _Jasper_. I wouldn't talk because you and Jasper were always having your own conversations. Alice, there wasn't just you and me anymore, ever."

"That isn't true, Bella, we hung out together, just the two of us, sometimes." Alice says and she looks like she was finally starting to see why.

"You want to name one time when it wasn't because Jasper had a practice or had gotten sick, because I can't think of one." I say and the venom in my voice surprises me a little. "But I dealt with it, because I still saw some of the old Alice. But I knew the moment that you had changed completely. I called you up, in tears." I pause and try to keep the tears that are threatening to fall from doing so. "I called you and asked if you could come over. You didn't even ask me if I was okay, you just said that Jasper had invited you to a party and that you had had plans to go for over a month and asked if it could wait another time." I take a shaky breath and I can feel the tears running down my face. I look at Alice and I can see her desperately trying not to cry. "You abandoned me when I needed you most. At that moment I knew that the Alice that I loved and was my best friend had vanished. So I told you sure that it could wait, but you never asked about it and I never offered." Reigning in my emotions I take a deep breath, my voice now steady. "That is what happened to us, Alice. You left me and I decided that I didn't want the person that you had become, a girl that cared more about her boyfriend and a party than her friends, to come back. Your time is up, Alice." I finish and move towards the door and this time she doesn't stop me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I pull my hand away from the door and face her. She has started to cry.

"Sorry doesn't fix it, Alice." I sigh, feeling tired.

"I know, I know, but I am." She looks away, uncertain. "Why did you call me that night?" I stare at her, and I can see something I haven't seen in almost two years; the old Alice.

"Alice, I'm broken enough, please don't pretend now to care."

"I do care Bella, I do." I chuckle lowly and turn back to the door. I reach out but before I pull it open I pause and look over my shoulder at her. She looks like a mess, her mascara is running and her eyes are red and swollen. For some reason, this makes my chest ache. I still loved her even though she left, but I never thought that I would ever be the cause of her looking like this.

"Do you really want to know?" I ask warily, moving to stand next to her. She just nods. "I had told you that I was going down to see Jacob one weekend. So I did." I take a deep breath. "But I came back early. He had been drinking and had had a little too much. He—"my voice breaks and I look away, a fresh set of tears falling.

"Bella, he didn't hurt you did he?" Alice asks and places a cool hand on my cheek.

"You ask now, two years after the fact?" I shake my head, but continue because I can still see old Alice. "Like I said he had had a little too much, and he is a lot bigger than me, so when he forced himself on me, I couldn't do anything." I say not meeting her eyes. I hear her gasp.

"Oh my God, Bella. I am so sorry. I- I didn't know, oh my God." She breaks down and I have to catch her when she wraps her arms around my neck. She starts to sob and I can feel her tears drenching my shirt. "Does anyone else know, I mean he's like your brother. How could he?"

"Angela knows, but no one else. He was drunk Ali, he felt so bad when he was sober the next day." She pulls back from me and I can see that she is angry.

"How can you forgive him, what he did is unforgiveable." I look directly in her eyes.

"What you did was worse. My best friend had abandoned me in my most vulnerable time." I say harshly and she looks at me, speechless. I continue, my voice much softer and filled with the love I felt for her. "I can forgive him for the same reason I forgive you; because I love you, and that won't change." I say and kiss her on the forehead and leave the bathroom. She doesn't follow me and I don't expect her to.

_"To forgive is to set a prisoner free and discover that the prisoner was you."_

**_Lewis B. Smedes_**

**Thanks guys.**

**-Cass**


End file.
